The Topaz Project
by Shifu18
Summary: Jackson was having a good day until his entire world was turned upside down. What is the Topaz project, who is this mysterious organization, and what adventures await our heroes as they discover more. Enjoy and leave a comment
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Ladies and gentlemen, students, colleagues, and my fellow scientist. Today I am about to show you a machine that will revolutionize pokémon battles forever!"The audience members in the amphitheater fell silent. Ready to hear what this man had to say.

"For generations humans and pokémon have lived together in perfect harmony. They have become close friends and family to many people." Said the scientist who was scanning the crowd for questions. "Trainers train and use their pokémon to fight others in battles. This is of course team work between humans and pokémon. The pokémon becomes stronger because of its trainers skills in tactics, and this strengthens the bond between a pokémon and its trainer."The audience remained silent ready to see were this was going. A man in the audience raised his hand slowly until it was visible among the crowd of heads.

"Yes you in the back…behind the man in the blue suit" said the scientist as the man slowly rose from his seat.

"Professor you mentioned this idea of a bond that forms between humans and pokémon, but that idea isn't new it was already proven by the great professor Oak 40 years ago" the young scientist said weakly.

"Yes I know it's not a new idea, but what I'm about to show you today could make that bond even more powerful and useful to both the trainer and his partner." The young man sat back down trying not to make any eye contact with anyone else.

"Now if there aren't any more questions I would like to reveal to you all what I have been preparing to present." The audience was silent not a single person moved. The excitement and curiosity was thick, and some were ready to demand a further explanation.

"I present to you the machine that will change the idea and style of battle forever. I present to you The Mind Meld Project!" roared the scientist standing on the stage. The curtains rolled back revealing a strange machine. Two chairs with strange belts and wires sat on the left and right. Above them two monitors displayed a graph with was labeled as a brain wave wires and tubes were all attached to two metal arms that connected to a central pillar that was connected to a strange box in the middle. The audience was speechless, and the machine was huge and it looked more like a torturing device then a scientific invention.

"What is this supposed to be?" yelled a confused, angry audience member "You said you would show us a device that could change the way of Pokemon battles forever. Not a machine that helps people play musical chairs! I hope you don't ask for a volunteer." As soon as he said that the audience began whispering fearfully, some began making bets, while others hoped that they would be spared.

"Everyone please calm down. No this is a high tech piece of machinery not a child's science fair project, and no I will not be asking one of you to test it. I will be the one to sit in that chair and show you that it works." The audience fell silent and watched as the man on the stage and his assistants prepared for the demonstration.

"Now Oaks theory says that there is a connection between humans and pokémon. This machine will link the two minds together by creating a link. This allows the human to give the pokémon commands without moving his mouth, and it allows the human to feel the emotions being emitted by his partner. However this link can only be established if they share a close bond. Otherwise it will fail" said the scientist scanning the audience for anyone who wanted to machine came to life with flashing lights and sounds. The screens came to life showing a showing two straight lines. The scientist toke his seat in one the chairs and he was quickly strapped in. The other chair was occupied by a Haunter who was also buckled in.

"Please pay attention to the screens and wait for the spike. That will tell you when the link has been established." Said the scientist before a helmet covered his entire head. The assistants also put a helmet on the haunter covering its entire body.

"Mind meld project ready in 3...2…1.. Preparing mind link in 5..4..3..2..1"said an electronic voice. The audience looked above the two figures at the screens which were placed above the chairs. They waited in pure silence, the only sounds came from the machine and the technicians monitoring the computer between the chairs. The audience let out a collected gasp as spikes appeared on both screens and then slowly leveled out until a straight line appeared. The machine was turned off and the two figures were unstrapped the scientist looked toward the crowd. He stood up and the haunter slowly rose.

"Now for the demonstration said the scientist! Bring out the target" ordered the scientist. His assistants scrambled to the side of the stage and brought out a crude bag dummy filled with straw. The screens changed showing the area behind the dummy to prove that the link worked. The room remained quiet waiting to see the so called spectacle. Suddenly the haunter began forming a shadow ball. The audience looked at the professor to see if had moved, but to their surprise he just stood there gazing at the back of the haunter. The shadow ball began to grow in power and size. Then the haunter launched it at the dummy. Straw, pieces of bag, and the wood holding the bag rained down upon the stage. The professor stood there motionless, and then sighed. He turned to the audience

"Ladies and gentlemen I present he mind meld project. The Topaz Project!"

The auditorium was filled with applause and cheering. Everyone began to rise until the entire room was standing. The professor and his haunter bowed to the standing audience. Once the audience had settled and the room once again became silent the professor looked out to the audience.

"Are there any dyeing question, concerns, or comments?" No one moved. A figure stood and raised his hand. "Yes you way in the back. With the jet black hair. The scientist who stood had jet black hair that spiked up in the front. His lab coat was unbuttoned revealing a red shirt. He also had black pants that seemed to fade into the darkness.

"Yes I just have one question." said the man "Is it true that this machine was used to combine things together, and it is true that you not only used it to combine gems and metals but an apple and a bandanna?" A sudden quiet murmur rose from the crows. "Fused things together?" "Could it combine living tissue?" "What do you call that a Banapple? An Appanana?" The professor looked at the standing scientist. "To answerer your question…yes this machine was once designed to combine metals and gems and we did combine an apple and a banana, but as you can see we reconfigured it create a link between humans and their pokemon. Essentially it combines brain waves together."The man raised his hand again

"Could you combine a human with a pokémon? If it was redesigned back to what it was before?" The professor thought about it and sighed "Yes…you could do that, but that's impossible it would take years to do that." The mysterious man smiled "Well then lets test that theory." Just as he said that three loud gun shots rang through the room. "Everyone get out!" BANG BANG BANG. Some of the audience members tore away their lab coats to reveal dark brown jumpsuits, and painted on the chest was a bright red S. They again fired their guns and people began running toward the exits. The mysterious man began calmly walking toward the stage. The professor was surrounded by the mysterious group. Some of most trusted researchers walked toward him wearing the strange jumpsuit. Two of them pointed their guns at his head "Don't move!" one of them hissed. The room was empty except the professor, a few of his assistants, and a few audience members who were unable to make it to the exit doors. The roof of the auditorium exploded letting in rays of sun light that blinded the professor. The sound of helicopters filled his ears. His loyal haunter leapt at one of the team members but was quickly blocked by a bisharp. The bisharp grabbed the haunter and held him in his arms. The mysterious man looked down at the professor and smiled

"Now then let me lay down the law. You will cooperate with us or…" He waved his hand and the bisharp raised one of his hands and created a blade of pure darkness. "Or your little friend won't live to see another moon rise! You know he can't help you ghost are weak to the powers of dark types. As long as he's in bisharps grasp he won't be able to escape. So professor you will help us. You will help us remake this abomination back into the Topaz Project." The professor looked at his poor friend. He helplessly struggled against the bisharps grasp. He looked at his lab assistants as they were being forced into a small cage. There was nothing he could do he looked up at the man and sighed. "Ok…fine…I'll help you…just please don't hurt my friend or my assistants." The mysterious man yelled out a command. "Cuff him and put that haunter in an electro cage. Also get the machine ready for transport. Break it and you will be speaking to the head…the head of Team Sandstorm."

Their reply besides yes sir was "Long live the storm! Long live the Topaz Project!"

Thank you for reading my intro for my story. I know it's a bit rough, but hopefully as time passes it becomes easier to write down my ideas. Please do leave a comment. Hope you are excited for the first chapter to this story. Thanks again for reading and see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

30 years later

"Ladies and gentleman get ready for the final battle of the World Pokemon League" yelled the announcer as he hovered over the battle field. The audience began cheering and chanting wanting to see the final battle between the challenger and the leagues champion.

"On the blue side of the arena welcome the leagues champion! After he was dethroned from the Unova league he traveled the world now he's back and he's ready to kick some tail! Give a big warm welcome to ALDER! A man with spiked red hair walked out onto the field. He wore a colorful poncho, baggy white pants, and sandals. He raised a hand to the audience and the crowd went wild. They began chanting "Alder! Alder! Alder!" The big screen zoomed in on his half shaved face and he smiled.

"Hello my friends are you ready to see a show of true balance between a trainer and his pokemon?" The audience responded with more cheers and, again, began chanting his name.

"Now please help me welcome our challenger. He's fought his way up through 34 trainers to get here! All the way from Big Oak town to our big island here in the pacific. Give a big welcome to JACKSON!" The audience cheered and watched the big monitor as a boy about 19 walked out of the shadows. He had brown hair, bright green eyes that were filled with curiosity, and of course he wore his lucky hat. He walked until he reached the red rectangle that was marked in the ground.

"Hey everyone did you miss me!?" he yelled. This was answered by the audience roaring and cheering with excitement. The announcer hovered toward the center of the field

"Now let's get ready to RUMBLE! Trainers get ready to send out your first pokemon!" Alder threw the poke' ball high up into air, and it opened letting out a blinding white light. The light began to form into a bulky shape with large horns. The white light disappeared revealing a buffalo with a giant afro. It let out a might "BUUFFFALANT!" and started pawing the ground ready to slam into his opponent. Jackson held the red and white ball in his hand and then he launched it into the air. When the light cleared a big light brown pokemon with strange purple lines and big arms stood there. The pokemon slammed his hands onto the ground and pulled up two big columns of solid concrete. He lifted them with ease and banged them together making a loud grinding sound. Then just like the Buffalant he too let out a strong cry "CONKELDURR!" The audience cheered and began chanting. The screen changed showing the health of both pokemon. The timer began counting down 3…2…1…GO! Alder raised his hand and yelled

"Buffalant use head charge!" The buffalant let out a mighty cry and began running toward the conkeldurr. The buffalant began closing in on the conkeldurr.

"Clonk block his attack and then use hammer arm!" yelled Jackson. The conkeldurr lifted his two mighty columns and brought them close together. The poor buffalant didn't have enough time to react. He slammed right into the solid wall of concrete, and then slumped onto the ground. The conkeldurr stepped back and twisted to his side and with great force swung one of the columns into the buffalant sending it flying. The poor pokemon soared through the air and landed with a thud in front of Alder. Who was shocked at what just happened.

"Buffalant is unable to battle the first round goes to the challenger." Jackson ran over to the conkeldurr and gave him a pat on the back. "Good job Clonk I knew you could do it!" Clonk raised his arms and began flexing showing off to the crowd. Alder looked down at his poor pokemon "Return buffalant I fear we may have underestimated our foe." A red light engulfed the buffalo until it disappeared and the red light retreated back into the sphere.

"Jackson are you ready for your next challenge? That was just a warm up! So prepare yourself for a show of true power!" As Alder said this he threw another poke 'ball up into the air and released a strange looking pokemon. It was white and it had two faces which were pasted onto two small white mounds. One of the heads had a tube that was made of ice sticking out of it, and the whole creature joined at giant frozen spike. "Well it looks like Alder has chosen his vanilluxe. This battle is going to be interesting!" said the announcer. Jackson looked at his conkeldurr

"Clonk you up for doing another round?" Clonk responded by picking up his two cement pillars and yelled "CONKELDURR!" Jackson smiled "All right buddy let's do this!" The alarm rand and the battle began.

"Vanilluxe use blizzard and send that thing back to the ice age!" The vanilluxe began to glow and the air suddenly became cooler. Suddenly the vanilluxe began to spin and was slowly engulfed by snow and ice. The audience was silent as they listened to the howling wind. "Clonk use endure and brace yourself!" The vanilluxe unleashed its creation and watched it quickly spin toward Clonk. The poor pokemon was engulfed by the cloud and Jackson watched as his friend was consumed by the vortex of ice and snow. After a minute the vortex vanished leaving Jackson with a frozen Clonk. The frozen pokemon fell to the ground and the ice and concrete shattered. "Conkeldurr is unable to battle the victor is Alder!" The audience cheered and began chanting Alders' name. Jackson ran over and put his hand in the cold pokemon.

"I'm sorry Clonk I should have reacted faster. You warm up inside your poke' ball." Once Clonk was returned Jackson turned his attention back to Alder. "I think it's time to bring out my secret weapon" thought Jackson. Jackson softly whistled tow soft notes. The crowd fell silent and suddenly out of the shadows emerged a black four legged pokemon. It had pointed ears, big red eyes, and strange yellow circles. The announcer floated in for a closer look

"Well it looks like Jackson is going to fight fire with fire! He has chosen his umbreon to take on Alders' vanilluxe!" Jackson looked down at his umbreon which returned the gaze. "You ready to fight this ice cream cone Uno? You ready to win?" Uno looked up his master and gave a reassuring nob. The alarm went off and the battle began. Alder raised his arm and yelled "Vanilluxe use ice shard and destroy that fox!" The vanilluxe pointed the long ice tube toward Uno and began firing big chunks of sharp ice. Uno gracefully dodged each one and began making his way toward the vanilluxe.

"Uno keep dodging and when you get close enough use bite!" yelled Jackson. The umbreon kept on dodging the shards until he was close enough. He leapt into the air and opened his mouth showing off his sharp teeth. His teeth grew until they became jagged and pointed like a sharks. The vanilluxe dodged the attack and floated upwards. It pointed its giant icicle towards Uno. The vanilluxe began its descent and it quickly began to gain speed. Uno moved just as the vanilluxe hit the ground and Uno leapt at the vanilluxe and latched his teeth onto one of the heads. The vanilluxe yelped in surprise at the sudden attack and sudden pain. It began spinning trying to make the umbreon let go, but Uno held on. Finally Uno dislodged his teeth and was sent flying. He gracefully landed on his feet and got back into his battle stance. The vanilluxe was now dizzy and hurt, but it was still able to battle. "This is my chance to finish it!" thought Jackson.

"Uno use shadow ball and end this!" Uno's' red eyes began to glow a deep red, and a small dark sphere began to form in between his ears. The sphere began to grow larger and larger. Alder yelled at his confused pokemon to attack, but it didn't listen. "Now Uno! Now launch your shadow ball!" yelled Jackson. Uno raised his head and looked at his target, and crowd began chanting "Finish him!" Jackson smiled he knew once he defeated vanilluxe the rest of the battle would be easy, but then it happened. Uno's shadow ball disappeared and Uno just stood there as if he was in a trance. "Uno…is everything ok?" asked Jackson. Uno turned around and his battle face was replaced by a happy playful one. He ran towards Jackson at high speed and then jumped into the air. Jackson was suddenly surprised when Uno slammed into him making him topple over. "Uno stop what are you doing!? We have a battle to win!" yelled Jackson as Uno proceeded to lick him with his pink rough tongue. The audience began laughing and began making comments like "aahh isn't that precious!", "Heheheh that trainer can't even control his own pokemon how dumb", "My pokemon use to do that to me, but then I uh hhmm I don't think I should say that." As all this happened Jackson laid on the ground with a very happy and energetic Uno licking his face. Alder walked up to Jackson and looked down at him. Alder opened his mouth "BEEEEEEEPPP, BEEEEEEPPPP, BEEEEPPPPP! GGGGOOOD MORNING BIG OAK TOWN!"

I opened my eyes only to catch a glimpse of Uno's tongue making contact with my forehead. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button to my alarm and lifted my hand to my face. I felt Uno's saliva and, like always, it was all over my face. "UMBREON!" yelled Uno happily seeing that I was finally awake. "Uno I was having a good dream and you ruined it. What do you want you crazy umbreon?" Uno jumped off my chest and ran toward the open door. He looked back to make sure I was still awake, and then proceeded down the stairs toward the kitchen. This is normally how my Saturday mornings work out. Uno gets hungry wakes up the team and then proceeds to drown me in his saliva until my alarm goes off. I reached out toward my night stand to press the auto release button for the poke' balls which housed my team. Not to my surprise the machine informed me that all five of the poke' balls were empty. Uno reappeared at the door and made a sneezing sound to get my attention. "Hold you ponytas Uno I will be down in second you and everyone else can wait. Just give me 10 minutes to get ready." Uno cocked his head, sighed, and ran back towards the kitchen. I quickly grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Once I had taken a shower and gotten dressed I descended the staircase towards the kitchen to were my team was waiting for breakfast.

Once I entered the kitchen my team greeted me with joy filled cheers. I sighed and walked over to the pantry were we keep the pokemon food. As I did this my team made a single file line starting with Uno and ending with Clonk. "All right everyone who's ready for some food!" The six pokemon all responded in cheers. Once everyone was fed I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the box filled with frozen waffles. As I waited for my breakfast to finish I looked over at the six pokemon all devouring their food as though they hadn't eaten in weeks. Uno was the first to finish and then he paciently waited for everyone else to finish. Oliver, my quagsier walked up to me with his bowel and looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "No Oliver no more food for you. Besides we are low on pokemon food." The quagsier sighed, put his bowel on the ground, and walked towards the back door that led out into the back yard. Once I had let him out I turned back to the toaster only to see Grace and Blaze splitting one of my waffles. "Hey! That's my food! You guys already ate!" I said as I ran toward Grace, a flygon, and Blaze, a typlosion. Both of them looked up surprised, and dashed towards the living room waffle in hand. I began running towards them before I was stopped by Houdini, my alakazam. I sighed

"Well looks like I'm only going to have two waffles this morning. Thanks to the tricky and great waffle snatcher all-star team." I let Oliver, Uno, and Clonk in, grabbed a plate, and began eating my waffles. Just as I was about to dig into the second waffle two new pokemon entered the kitchen. Plus and Min the dynamic troublesome duo. They began arguing over the bowl of food until the two electric types came to an agreement. I still wonder why my little sister fell in love with those two. Together they were troublesome and would cause chaos were ever they went. I sighed, picked up my plate, and dropped it into the sink. Just as I was about to wash off my plate the phone started ringing. I answered

"Hello this Jackson speaking if you need to talk with my parents they are currently out right now with my little sister. Would you like me to take a message?" The man on the other end replied "Your Jackson?! This is dj pokemon Roger from Big Oak Radio station here to let you know that you won our scholarship contest!" "That's awesome!" I replied "When can I come and get it?" "Today just bring the pokemon you mentioned in your essay so we can take a picture to put up in our studio! Just meet us at Dugtrio Doenuts and we can do the paper work there. Again congratulations Jackson! See you soon!" The phone went dead. I put the phone back on the receiver and let out a loud and victorious YES! "Uno get your tail I gear dude we got papers to sign!" I said excitedly as I made my way into the garage. Uno, sensing my excitement, jumped off the couch and followed me out the door. As I waited for the garage door to open I quickly texted my parents telling them that I was going out and that I let the pokemon stay out. I wheeled my bike out onto the driveway and Uno quickly jumped up into the milk crate that was bungeed to the back. "All right here we go buddy this scholar ship is going to help us pay for my education at the University in Goldenrod" I said as I began pedaling the bike down the drive way. Today was going so well what could possibly go wrong. Oh how wrong I was because after that day I would be dragged into a world filled with adventure and danger.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic. I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope your are excited for the rest of the story to be posted. Thanks again and please do leave me some feedback it is always appreciated


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All right everyone please welcome our last winner of the "The adventures of me and my partner" essay competition! Jackson and his faithful companion Uno!"

Said dj Pokemon Robert into the microphone on his make shift desk. The doenut shop had been turned into a mock recording studio with the dj sitting at a foldable table in the middle of the room. "

Now the reason Jackson was one of 6 lucky people to win is because his essay about his adventures with his pal Uno warmed our hearts!"

I smiled it had taken me a good week to write the 16 page essay. I smiled and spoke into the mike they gave me earlier "Well I'm happy to hear that thanks for picking my essay."

The dj smiled "No we are the ones who should feel honored to have read your essay. All right folks we will be back after this commercial break and by that time Jackson will have completed the paper work and already be riding in the limo around town with the other winners!"

A limo ride? It sounded cool but I found it a little odd. Once dj Pokemon Robert had finished he waved his hand and the red light signaling that they were live turned off. "Now Jackson we need you to enter that room over there. That way you can go from sighing the papers saying that you accept the scholarship to the limo" as he said this he pointed to a door in the back of the shop labeled "Supplies".

Again I found this weird and I was about to begin walking over there, but then I heard a faint sneezing sound. I looked down at Uno to see his eyes glowing and his circles were emitting a soft yellow light. This was his sign of telling me something was wrong.

"So could you explain why I have to go into a supplies closet to sign a paper?" I asked the dj. He put his face in his hands and sighed

"It's for…security reasons. Look, kid, just make this easy and go into the closet to sign and then you ca ride around town like a boss in the limo. Did I mention there is a box of poffins for your uhm...uh…fox thing?"

I looked down at Uno who gave me a "Really did he just call me a thing!?" look. I slowly began uncurling my fist into a countdown.

"Hey kid are you listening to me? Earth to Jackson! Yo dude it's time to fill out some paper work!" Said Roger whose face was as red as a tomato.

I looked back down at Uno who was secretly getting ready to charge up a shadow ball. Dj Pokemon Rodger slammed his hands down on the table and looked up at me with eyes filled with rage

"That's it kid I warned you know were going to have to do this the hard way! You could have had a day of luxury before we captured you, but obviously you think you're Mr. Cool! Team Sandstorm code red alpha red! Seize him before he escapes! We need him for our experiment!" The radio crew members began ripping off there disguises revealing light brown jumpsuits with a big S in the middle.

"Uno use shadow ball! Show these guys that were not going to be kidnapped!" I yelled as I ran forward and slammed into the nearest grunt who collapsed with a loud exhale. Uno launched his first shadow ball at the make shift dj table. Pokemon Rodger stood and looked down at the umbreon.

"You idiots! Why do I have to everything myself!" yelled Rodger as he pulled out a pokeball. Uno continued to attack the grunts and their pokemon with his attacks. A couple if grunts felt the impact of one of Uno's fully charged shadow balls, and he racked his shadow covered paw across two pokemons faces. I punched a couple of the grunts in the face and kicked one in the crotch. While all of this was going on Rodger quickly release two of his own pokemon.

"Muk grab the boy! Machamp grab the Umbreon! I want them captured and ready for transport."

The pokemon nodded and began making their way over to Jackson and Uno. I was feeling great I had already taken down at least 5 grunts, but more kept coming. Just as I was about to punch another grunt I felt something grab my leg. "MMMMMUUKK" roared Rodgers muk as it slowly raised its other hand and grabbed my arm and began pulling me down. I struggled to try to free my arm and my leg, but it was no good the muk was slowly covering my other leg. "UMBREON!" yelled Uno who stopped and quickly began making his way over too me.

"Uno! Save yourself! Run they got me but you can still run! RUN BUDDY RUN!" I yelled at the shocked umbreon.

Uno nodded and tried to run but he was quickly stopped by Rodgers machamp. Uno's eyes began to glow and he raised his head unleashing a dark pulse right into the machamps face. The machamp shrugged it off and grabbed Uno's hind leg making the umbreon unable to fire an attack. I felt tears streaming down my face due to the pain from the muk pulling my limbs, and seeing my friend being treated like a ragdoll. Rodger walked up to me and smiled at my pain. Then he kicked me in the stomach causing me to lose the air in my lungs.

"I have to say kid that was a show but you're still a weakling! You and your stupid Umbreon! I'm surprised you were able to take down one of our prized admins a month ago. That's why you won this contest! No one messes with Sandstorm and you also have something we need!" said Rodger.

Rodger turned towards the grunts and waved his hand "Load them up boys just like the other 5 trainers. Sad to say only 4 actually got to ride in the Limo."

"Sir what about the shop owner who's tied up I the closet!" asked a grunt.

Rodger just looked at the grunt and said "Untie him and wipe his memory." Replied Roger.

The grunts saluted and began cleaning up the shop. The machamp slung Uno over his shoulder and then pulled me out of the muk. He then proceed towards the door to the loading area of the store. Two big white trucks waited patiently for the grunts to finish cleaning and wiping any video memory of the incident. The machamp threw me and Uno into the back of one the white trucks and closed the back door leaving me and Uno in complete darkness.

After a while the truck began to move and I laid there listening to the soft hum of the engine. "Uno…are you still there buddy?" I whispered into the darkness. I was answered by something rough and wet coming in contact with my check. "Umbreon" said Uno quietly. I could see his deep red eyes in the darkness. They were filled with fear and worry. I chuckled "I'm all right buddy. Everything is going to all right. We are going to get out of here, and when we get home we're tell everyone about what happened." As I said this I slowly, and painfully, began to sit upright. I rested my back against one of the walls of the truck. Uno walked over and curled up in my lap. I could feel him shivering and I slowly began stroking him to help calm him down.

"Don't worry Uno I promise that we are going to get out of here…I promise…" I listened to the sound of the trucks engine and I slowly began drifting off to sleep.

"All right you idiots wake up!" yelled a very harsh and deep voice.

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by rays of sunlight that streamed through the open door. I blinked and Uno looked up from my lap at the open door.

"I said move it you two! Do I have to use force?"

I slowly began to stand up and I walked towards the open truck door. Once we reached the door two machokes walked up to us. One of them grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder. The other one was having a much harder time trying to secure Uno. The machoke reached out to grab him, and Uno let out a low growl and lashed out at the machoke. The machoke was taken by surprise and backed up.

"Out of my way you stupid creature!" yelled the angry grunt.

Uno let out another growl and sunk his teeth into the grunts hand and he let out a cry of pain. "MACHOKE!" yelled the machoke who was not happy to see his master in pain. He propelled his fist straight into Uno's side causing the pokemon to let go of the grunts hand. The machoke repeated his attack sending Uno flying into the side of the truck. Uno fell to the floor of the truck unconscious. I felt something snap inside of me.

"YOU BASTARDS! WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE IM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU TWO WITH MY BARE HANDS!" DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY POKEMON!" I yelled.

I watched as the machoke picked up the limp motionless body of Uno and slung him over his shoulder like a rag doll. It was no use I watched as my friend was put into a small pet carrier and taken away. I had a feeling that I would never see my friend again.

"I will save you Uno…I will save you…together we will take these guys down!" Two grunts approached me cautiously and put a blindfold on me. There I was slung over a machokes shoulder wondering what was going to happen to me…to Uno…to my family. What horrors awaited us? What was going to happen to my best friend, the pokemon that I started my journey with? The one pokemon that shared the same dream. I ran those questions through my mind until I slowly began to doze off.

"I will get us out of here Uno…I…I promise."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to find myself locked up inside of a small prison cell. The floor was made out of solid concrete and sunlight streamed through a small window that was high up and out of my reach. I looked up at the window I began to wonder why I was kidnapped. Why am I here? Is there any way to escape? I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door open as a tall man in a lab coat walked in and walked over to a chair that faced the cell. The man loudly cleared his throat to get my attention. I turned around and looked towards the man who was sitting patiently in the chair. The man was wearing black dress pants, an unbuttoned lab coat showing a bright red t shirt underneath. His hair was spiked in the front and he wore a pair of rimless glasses. The man looked at me and smiled.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to have an intelligent conversation."

I walked up the bars and looked at him. I don't know why but I felt the sudden urge to hit him. He had to be an admin, a higher up in this crazy organization. I turned my attention back to the window trying to ignore the man.

"I see…you don't want to cooperate or want to have a conversation. How about this we just introduce ourselves. Then you can go back to whatever you were doing and we can try again later. My name is Wilson…Professor Wilson of team Sandstorm."

He paused and waited for me to respond. I turned back and looked at him.

"I'm not telling you anything you kidnapping bastard. You do anything to Uno or my family I will personally kick your ass!"

Wilson only sighed and pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket. He spoke a few words into it and put it back into his pocket. A few seconds' later two people in brown jumpsuits walked in with a hypno. One of them opened the cell door and the other followed him in carrying a chair. They forced me into the chair and hand cuffed my hands and feet to it. The hypno faced me and began swinging his small pendulum back and forth. The grunts grabbed my head and forced me to stare at the pokemon. I felt my mind slipping away, my muscles began relax, and my eyes felt heavy.

"Now then let's start over. My name is Professor Wilson and you are…" Said Wilson.

"My name is Jackson…and I will stop you guys." I said.

"How long have you had Uno?"

"I've had him since he was an eevee…I got him when I was six…"

"How old are you now?"

"19...I am 19…"

"Would you say that you two share an unbreakable bond of friendship between trainer and pokemon?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think he is a partner you can trust in the time of a battle?"

"Yes"

"I can obviously see that you are very protective when it comes to Uno. Tell me would you do anything to save him from harm?"

"…"

"Jackson I need an answer."

"…yes…"

"Last question…did you happen to run into people that looked like these two gentleman here?"

"Yeah…I battled two people that looked like these two…they were trying to steal a skitty from a little girl…I ran in and had Uno take down their pokemon…and then I called the police on them…They told me that they would remember my face and they would have revenge…"

Wilson nodded and then turned his attention to the two grunts let go of my head and un cuffed me from the chair. They led the hypno out of the room and they locked the cell door behind them. I slowly began to return to normal and I looked up at Wilson. I suddenly felt angry again, and I leapt out of the chair towards the bars. Wilson only smiled as he watched me stare at him and mutter curses under my breath.

"Now Jackson" said Wilson "I would like to thank you for your time and thanks you for telling me about yourself."

I stood there baffled and confused. How did he know my name?! When did I tell him my name? What did I tell him? Was he going to hurt Uno?

"I don't know how you know my name, but please just don't hurt Uno please and please don't hurt my family. I don't know why you kidnapped me, but please just don't hurt them."

Wilson smiled at me and his smile sent a shiver down my spine. His eyes seemed to pierce into my soul and his smiled reminded me of a gengar. I just wanted to back away and try to look away.

"Oh, your family does not concern us, and don't worry you will be seeing Uno again. It will be a happy reunion of trainer and pokemon. Now then we will see you tomorrow… oh and please do get plenty of rest. You will need all your strength for tomorrow."

Wilson got up and made his way toward the door. He typed in a key code and opened the door. I watched as he left leaving me in complete insolation. I walked over to the wooden board that was shoved into the far corner of the cell. I curled up and tried to fall asleep. I was still confused about how he knew my name, and I was more concerned on what else I told him. I felt my eyes starting to grow heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"GET UP YOU WORM!" Yelled a very harsh deep voice.

I looked up to only see the same grunt that had ordered me out of the truck a couple of days ago. Before I could say anything I was hoisted up onto a machamps shoulder and blindfolded. Panic flooded through my body and thoughts of horrifying things flashed through my mind. What were they going to do to me? Where are we going? Why does this machamp smell like moldy cheese? After a couple minutes of walking we stopped and a soft clicking sound filled my ears. This was then followed by a soft hiss, and then my ears were flooded with the sounds of people talking. The machamp resumed walking and a few seconds later he stopped and set me down on a cold hard surface. The blindfold was removed and I found myself on strange round metal surface inside of glass tube. I watched as the grunt and his machamp walked away from me towards the far side of the room. I sat there watching scientist madly race back and forth to different stations. I looked over to my left and saw another glass tube and inside of it was…Uno! I quickly rose and pressed my hands on the tubes surface. I watched as Uno slowly got to his feet and looked over at me. He looked at with his big red eyes which were filled with worry and sadness. He tried to wag his tail as if to show me he was fine, but his face said it all. I was so happy to see him my old friend who had gone everywhere with me. I wanted to throw my weight into the glass tube to see if I could break it, but deep down I knew there was nothing I could do. I looked back at Uno who was now looking at me with a sad expression. Uno walked up to the glass wall and licked it and resumed giving me those sad eyes.

"Uno…I promise we will get out of here…and we will make these guys pay!"

I suddenly felt a surge of pure pain shoot through my body. My thoughts and my worries began to fade, my ears were filled with a harsh ringing sound which quickly faded, and my eyes began to lose focus and was replaced by a harsh, bright white. It felt like my entire body was being turned into a liquid and then the liquid was being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. Only one thought remained my promise to Uno.

"We will make it out of here Uno, and when we do we will make these guys pay!"

"You will always be my friend Jackson no matter what happens. "Said a mysterious voice.

Then darkness engulfed everything.

Author's notes: Well I hoped you enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you are excited because this is only the begging of an amazing journey. Please leave a comment and happy reading!

-Shifu18


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was night time and I was standing in a big open field. A circle of people stood around me all of them were wearing white lab coats. They all casted their eyes down ward as if they were trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

"Hello…can you guys hear me? Why am I here? Who are you people?" I asked

No one moved they all continued to look down at the grass. The silence was broken by the sound of someone laughing. Then another person joined in and then another, then another. Soon the entire circle was laughing. I was lost and confused. Why were they laughing? I looked down and I was stunned at what I saw. My hands…they were gone! My fingers had shrunk into four small, black, furry, toes. My legs suddenly gave out and I toppled to the ground.

The circle of people began pointing at me as they continued to laugh. I felt like I was getting smaller, and I felt warm like I was wearing a heavy winter coat.

"Please stop laughing and help me!" I pleaded.

No one moved they just stood there, laughing like my misery was some practical joke. I watched as they began to grow bigger and more intimidating. The people raised their heads revealing face less heads. They began moving closer to me inching closer and closer. I laid there in pure terror hoping that this would all end. The people were getting closer with each passing second.

Suddenly a figure jumped into the circle and when he touched the ground a huge gust of wind pushed the people back. The people let out a collected hiss as they slowly rise back to their feet's and began making their way towards the figure. The figure looked down at me and smiled.

"You will always be my friend never forget that. Now I think it's time for you to wake up."

The figure gently touched my nose and he suddenly disappeared. The ground beneath me began to crumble and I plummeted into the darkness below.

I sat up breathing heavily and I began checking my surroundings. I wasn't falling, no creepy face less people laughing at me, and I was safe inside a holding cell. Except this want my original cell it was different. The entire cell was made out of metal and light streamed in through small circular holes that lined the top of the cell. The cage felt smaller then my previous holding cell which I found a little strange. I began to rise, but my arms gave out and I fell on my face.

"Professor come quickly!" Yelled an excited female voice. "He is awake!"

My ears were soon flooded by the sounds of more excited voices. The door to my cell was opened and the voices quickly died down. They were letting me go free? Why are they doing this? I was about to make a break for it when suddenly the cell began to rise. I tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing to grab. I began sliding towards the open door.

I tumbled out onto another cold hard surface and I was surrounded by people…people in lab coats! My night mare was coming true! All of them had their eyes focused on me. They remained motionless and the room was dead silent. After a minute of silence they all began laughing as if someone had just told a really funny joke. Wilson walked up to the table and looked down at me. He gave me one of his signature creepy smiles

"Why hello Jackson it's good to see that you're awake we got a little worried for a bit. How are you feeling? Come on tell us were all dying to know."

I suddenly felt angry at Wilson, at the scientist laughing at me, at team sandstorm in general. They kidnapped me and my friend for no reason and forced us into a machine.

"You son of a bitch! When I regain some of my strength I'm going to beat you so hard that your doctor will straight up fire himself because he can't fix you! I'm going to make you the laughing stoke of this room when I'm done with you kidnapping asshole!" I yelled.

The room became dead silent and then the group of scientist started laughing again. Wilson only nodded and again gave me another creepy smile. I was confused they were laughing at my threat. I looked down at what I thought were my hands. Instead I found four little, furry black toes.

"What the heck? What happened to my hands?" I asked myself.

"Hey someone bring down the mirrors he needs to see what we see!" Yelled one of the laughing scientist.

A ring of mirrors descended from the ceiling and I shocked at what I saw. The mirrors showed me a black, furry creature with two pointy ears, and a yellow ring on its fore head. It had large red eyes that seemed to glow with power. I was looking at Uno…but how is that possible…Uno wasn't next to me. I blinked and the reflection blinked. I opened my mouth and the reflection copied me. I tilted my head the image followed. There was no denying it this was not a reflection of Uno. This was…me…I was the umbreon in the reflection. Team Sandstorm had turned me into Uno…no…they turned me into an Umbreon.

The mirrors rose back up into the ceiling and the laughter died down. I stood there still trying to wrap my head around the situation. A female scientist walked up to and looked at me.

"Professor…I have a question." She said.

Wilson turned towards her. "Yes?"

"Well in previous test the pokemon devolved back into their first stage. So why is he still and Umbreon? Why didn't he turn into an eevee?'

Wilson nodded at the woman and turned towards the crowd of scientist. "As you all know in previous test the pokemon devolved during the process. Well that can be avoided if the pokemon and the trainer share a close bond. In the past we have had this happen but it was rare. This is what I wanted to happen.

The crowd remanded silent as they waited patiently for him to continue.

"For you see the bond they shared has benefited us tremendously! Jackson and Uno have helped us, and because of them The Topaz project is nearing completion. Soon Team Sandstorms greatest wish will come true!"

The room erupted into applause and Wilson bowed to his audience. I sat there in total shock. I helped them…I helped them with their study? Somehow me being turned into an umbreon helped them advance in there research. I glanced down at my feet. These were my paws…my hands were gone. The umbreon in the mirrors was me. This wasn't a dream this…this was real. I had to accept the fact that I was powerless against them, or was I.

I looked up at Wilson who still had his back to me. He was praising the team of scientist who made this possible telling them that their devotion to the cause helped make this possible. More applause followed and Wilson leaned up against the metal table. He rested his hands on the smooth metallic surface just a few inches from me.

I slowly got to my feet and crept towards his left hand. I looked down at Wilson's hand. I wanted revenge…revenge for what he did to me. He was the conductor of this symphony of evil. More applause and Wilson's left hand slowly began to leave the table. I quickly leapt forward and sank my teeth into his pale, pasty flesh. He let out a cry of pain and looked at me. His gaze was filled with anger and hate.

"You ungrateful little beast! How dare you sink your teeth into my hand?!" Yelled Wilson as he tried to pull his hand out of my mouth. As he did this the scientist in the room laughed softly at the spectacle before them.

I growled softly and I slowly sank my teeth deeper into his hand. Wilson began cursing, and demanded that someone help him free his hand from my grasp. I decided that I got my fill for revenge for today and I let go. Wilson pulled his hand back and quickly examined it. Blood began to seep out of some of the puncture holes and my saliva ran down his palm.

"You dare try to make a fool out of me…in my own lab!" Yelled Wilson "I will have you know you putrid creature that I am a man of high power. I will not have you making me the village idiot!"

After he said that he grabbed me by the tail, which hurts a lot, and turned to the group of silent scientist.

"Do you think that was funny? Did you all find that performance of rebellion amusing?! This vile thing will not make us look like fools! I want you people to put him through vigorous test that will break him! I want him so exhausted that he will be begging you with his stupid pokemon gibberish to stop!"

Wilson walked back over to the table and threw me back into the cage. He slammed the door and looked at me through the bars.

"Do anything like that again and I will personally throw you out into the wilds were you will starve to death! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Yelled Wilson.

I nodded as I slowly backed up towards the back of the cage. I wanted to get far away from that crazy man. The cage slowly began to rise and all I could see were people's legs. I hoped that was the last time I would ever have to see that mad man.

The rest of the day was filled with me running on treadmills, lifting weights with my mouth, jumping over hurtles, and I was forced to swim from one end of a small pool to the other. By the end of it all I was exhausted and every muscle in my body felt like it was on fire. The door opened and I let out a low, intimidating growl. A hand entered the cage holding a small red bowel, and it gently placed it in front of me.

"I know you're exhausted from all of our test." Said a soft, female voice. "I promise you don't have to do anymore test for a while because tomorrow we are putting you in a habitat with some other test subjects. See you tomorrow…Jackson."

The door closed and the woman walked away from my cage. I slowly and painfully got to my feet and walked over to the bowl. I groaned when I saw what was for dinner.

"Brown, disgusting, smelly slime my favorite…" I said to myself.

I slowly ate the food trying my best to ignore the putrid smell and the slimy texture as it moved across my tongue. Also keep in mind that I can't use my hands…or paws to eat. After a few gulps of the "food" I laid back down on the cold metal floor of the cage. Sleep began to overtake me and I slowly closed my eyes, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I looked down at the red bowel that was, once again, filled with the strange brown substance. I didn't want to eat it, but I knew it was all I was going to get. I dipped my face into the bowel and began eat, or drinking, the "food". As I ate two grunts walked over to my cage and looked at me through the bars.

"So this is the infamous umbreon that everyone's been talking about? The one that attacked the boss?" Asked one of the grunts.

"Yep" replied the other grunt who had a bored expression on his face.

"If he tried to do something like that to me. I would give him the old one two. Introduce him to my little friend's righty and lefty!"

The grunt beside him rolled his eyes and smacked his friend on the back of the head.

"You're an idiot. Just grab the cage and we can get this job done."

"Ok! Ok! I'm going to pick up the stupid things cage. You happy now."

I found that offensive. That's all I am to these idiots and their stupid organization a thing. A pawn that was used to help develop the Topaz Project.

"When I get out of here I am going to bite your friend's righty and lefty clean off. Then you will just be a thing to this stupid cause." I said.

The grunts looked at me with complete confusion and then went back to what they were doing. I felt the cage slowly begin to rise and then it was lowered until all I could see was the bottom of the idiot grunts shoes. The cage slowly began to swing back and forth as the two grunts began making their way towards the door.

We walked for about four minutes and then the grunts turned down a small corridor. Lining the walls of the corridor were big metal doors, and a bright red number was painted on each one. The grunts walked until they stopped at one of the doors. I heard a soft click and the door swung open.

"Hey Joe!" Yelled the bored Grunt. "We have a new one to add to the ecosystem."

"Just put the cage on the table." Replied the man named Joe.

The cage began to rise and then lowered onto a table. A man, who I presumed was Joe, with a bushy mustache, and round glasses looked at me through the bars. The man scratched his chin and nodded.

"So you're the infamous umbreon who attacked Wilson. I have to say you have caused a lot of commotion. Wilson has never been bitten by one of his test subjects before." Said Joe "That man thinks he's some powerful immortal king. Hopefully this whole biting thing will make him see that he's human."

He stood back up and gently lifted the cage from the table. He walked a couple of steps and then stopped in front of s strange looking door. It looked like the mail drop hatches that you see at post offices. He grabbed the handle and opened the hatch. The door to my cage opened and he tilted it just a bit. I slowly began sliding towards the open cage door. I toppled out of the cage and landed into the hatches cubby. I looked up at Joe who only smiled down at me.

"Now behave yourself all right. Oh, and try not to bite anyone." Said Joe as he slowly began to close the hatch.

I watched as my last chance for freedom began to shrink. I wanted to jump and try to claw my way out of this compartment. The light vanished leaving me in complete darkness. A soft click entered my ears and a small metal panel began to rise revealing a new light. I walked towards the new opening and looked out.

I found myself standing in a big open room. The walls and the celling were painted a bright blue. Long florescent lights stretched across the celling giving the room light. The floor was covered in a thick carpet of green turf. Off in the far corners of the room I could see a grove of tall, plastic trees. In the center of the room sat a big, gray, plastic rock.

"Hey new guy!" said a loud and harsh voice "Get your furry butt over here!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a small, brown bear with a crescent moon on his forehead making his way towards me.

"Hello earth to new guy!" Yelled the teddiursa. "Are you even listening? Listen pal if you don't listen to me you're going to get us all in trouble!"

"Dude, relax I can hear you just fine!" I yelled.

The teddiursa sighed and looked into my eyes.

"I will stop yelling at you when you decide to cooperate! Got it maggot!" exclaimed the angry bear.

I nodded and the two of us began walking towards a big rock.

"So what did you mean by I will get us all in trouble?" I asked.

"I will explain everything once we reach the rock. I don't want to repeat myself." Replied the teddiursa.

As we got closer to the rock I began to see other pokemon sitting at the base. Once we reached the rock the teddiursa walked past the other pokemon and began climbing the rock. I sat down with the others and waited patiently.

"All right maggots!" Yelled the teddiursa "Welcome to ecosystem fives weekly rock meeting! My name is Ted and today I want to welcome our new residents and I want to remind everyone about the rules of the room."

A handful of pokemon let out a collected groan.

"The most important rule of this habitat is to behave like a normal pokemon."

The audino sitting next to me raised her hand.

"Uh how exactly do we do that?" She asked.

"Well maggot all you have to do is eat, sleep, play, and just look cute for the cameras. If you do anything suspicious then they will come in and take the ones causing bizarre behavior. Then they will take us all away to the lab and have us tested. That's their form of punishment. As for the pokemon causing suspicious activity…well we never see them again…"

"Doesn't this count as suspicious activity?" Asked a buizel. "We are having an organized meeting."

Ted smiled and looked down at the group of pokemon. He liked being on top it made him feel like he was back on the football field as captain of his team. All of these maggots had to have someone to look up to. A leader that could someday lead them to freedom.

"Well we have learned from some of our friends in habitat 3 that at this exact time the cameras are turned off for cool down." Said Ted.

The group of pokemon again let out a collected groan which was followed by silent murmurs.

"Ted is an idiot."

"Why is he the leader again?"

"I don't know I didn't vote for him!"

"How the fuck did he get the information? Habitat 3 is two rooms away?"

"It was room 2 last week…"

Ted yelled at us and told us to be silent. He continued the meeting and told everyone other rules like no stealing food, no sitting on the rock, no whining, and no rough housing. Finally the meeting ended and the group quickly dispersed. I got to my feet and started making my way towards the fake forest.

"Hey umbreon!" someone called.

I turned to see the audino I was sitting next to me waving at me. Next to her was a chicorita and a riolu.

The trio began making their way towards me.

"So umbreon." Said the audino. "What's your name?"

"My…name?" I asked.

The chicorita rolled her eyes and walked up to me.

"Yes. What is your name? Obviously we can't call you umbreon."

"I don't…know…my name."

"Ok then. Well looks like we will just have to call you Umbreon? ." Said the chicorita.

The audino laughed at the chicoritas idea, and the riolu remained silent.

My name, why can't I remember my own name! Why is it so hard ok come on think it starts with something. L no that's not it Z, O, y, R! I shook my head in frustration.

"Your name…is Jackson. Come on now people have said it numerous times." Said a voice.

Jackson…that's it! That's my name!

"My name is Jackson!" I said.

The audino smiled and let out a soft giggle.

"It's nice to meet you Jackson I am Stacy and the chicorita is my friend Baily and we just thought that maybe you would like to be friends. You know since we are going to be stuck in here for…"

"What about him?" I asked. "The riolu, what's his name?"

"We don't know…he didn't tell us." Said Baily.

I was about to ask another question when a loud ding came over the intercom.

"Well looks like it's time for dinner come on Baily." Said Stacy.

"See you guys later." Said Baily

The two pokemon turned and began walking towards one of the rooms walls which was lined with a long metal half pipe. I was about to follow them, but I felt something grab me by the tail. I turned and gave the riolu an annoyed look,

"Sorry I needed to get you attention." Said the riolu.

"Well you have my attention, and can you, uh let go of my tail?"

"Again sorry." He said. "It's just that your name…I feel like I've heard it somewhere before, but no matter how hard I try I can't remember."

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is…Dj. My name is Dj."

The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember were. I looked at Dj and smiled. The bell sound came over the intercom again and my stomach let out a low growl. Dj smiled and let out a small laugh. His stomach also let out a low growl and I laughed.

"Let's go get some food. I'm hoping it is not brown sludge." I said

"Yeah let's hope your right." Replied Dj.

We began walking over to the feeding area. It felt weird walking with Uno's feet. Looking through his eyes, and listening with his ears. I looked over at Dj. He was stuck in the same situation as me. Stuck inside of another beings body. Forced to see, hear, taste, and experience like them. All of the pokemon were stuck in the same situation as us. One day we will return to normal, and we will make Team Sandstorm pay.

I would like to take the time to recognize a good friend of mine named Aurafighter23. He was the one who gave me the idea to start writing my own fanfics. He is also the one who introduced me into the world of pokemon fanfics like Silver Resistance and Broke Ideals. He is currently working on two pokemon fanfics, and I highly recommend that you check out hi stories. I hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter in the story, and I hope that you are pumped to find out what happens next. Please do leave a comment and like. See you guys next time in the next chapter of The Topaz Project!

-Shifu18


End file.
